Cinco de Mayo at Hogwarts
by Alliance Webb
Summary: Things get crazy when Dobby goes overboard... Just a tint of slash, not too much...


Cinco de Mayo at Hogwarts  
by Alliance Webb

a/n: I know it's a little late, but when I first go the idea, I was already writing three other stores and had to finish one of them before I move on. (I'm happy to say that "Forever" is officially finished." This is just a short story much like "Love Potions..." Hope you like it.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Rowling and her publishing companies and blah dee blah.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Dobby ran into the girls' dorm screaming. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione just opened her eyes to see the beaming eyes looking at her. Looking past the house elf she looked at the clock. "Dobby, it's three o'clock in the morning - this better be good or I'm going to pin all my SPEW pins onto your bare skin," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I've had worse - one time I had to punish myself for-" he was hit by a pillow.  
  
"Don't test me."  
  
"Dobby knows that today is..."he whispered.  
  
"What? What Dobby- what's today?" she urged.  
  
"Cinco de Mayo!" he screamed jumping in the air. A pillow was thrown at him.  
  
"Hermione! Make it stop!" came the voice of a weary Cho.  
  
"Trust me - I'm trying," she replied. "Dobby, you're not even Mexican," she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Dobby's mother was - UNA MATEDORA!" he yelled these words and flipped his hands as if he were holding a cape.  
  
Hermione growled and turn onto her side. "Dobby - go away.  
  
Dobby tried to refuse.  
  
"Dobby - GO AWAY!" growled the entire room.  
  
Dobby's head fell, he just wanted to celebrate his Mexican heritage on the important day. He walked out of the girls' dorm and into the boys'. "Harry Potter," he shuffled his feet and tugged at Harry's bed sheets.  
  
"What's that?" he mumbled.  
  
"Dobby wants for Harry Potter to celebrate Cinco de May with him," he replied.  
  
"That's nice, Dudley, go tell Aunt Petunia," he replied with a muffled voice.  
  
Dobby's head fell again as he walked out. "Hermione does not want to celebrate, Harry Potter does not want to celebrate, no one wants to celebrate," he sighed.  
  
He walked back to the kitchen to find all of the other house elves bustling around making breakfast. Suddenly, a smirk spread across Dobby's face. His eyes fell upon the drinks. He tiptoed past the other house elves and peeked at the pitchers. Lifting his hand he whispered. Small shots of light flew from his fingers and hit the drinks. Smirking he slunk away from the table and darted out the door. He ran to the library and looked around. He rubbed his hands together. "If they do not want to celebrate, Dobby will make them."  
  
At the decent hour of 8:00, Hermione crawled out of bed. She stretched her arms and dressed for the day. Climbing down the stairs she found Ron and Harry already dressed talking on the couch. Harry was rubbing his hands through his hair looking confused. "Oh, there you are Hermione, honestly, I think there's something wrong, I had the weirdest dream," he began. "It had Dobby in it, and something about Cinco de Mayo - what's Cinco de Mayo?" he bit his lip.  
  
"You too?" she shook her head. "Dobby came yelling and screaming into the girls' dorm at 3:00 this morning trying to ask me to celebrate Cinco de Mayo with him. It's a Mexican independence day. It was when they became independent from France at the battle of Puebla. It's important to Mexican people - but he's a house elf, not Mexican," she shook her head.  
  
"Cinco de Mayo?" Ron questioned. "What do they do on Cinco de Mayo?" his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Mostly they celebrate, they do a lot of dancing and those things, it's a lot of fun from what I hear," Hermione explained, having read it in a book once (a/n: go figure).  
  
"Cinco de Mayo?" Harry said. "Sounds like pish-posh to me," he finished. (a/n: yes, Harry Potter just said "pish-posh" - whatcha gonna do about it?)  
  
They walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Breakfast tasted extraordinary, they all noted. The drinks were so amazing one of the students at the Hufflepuff table had jumped up and shouted that he loved them then started dancing to non-existent Mexican music. Eventually, however, everyone heard it, and in no time, the entire student body and staff were dancing their way to the library which was now elaborately decorated and fast wild music was playing.  
  
"Bienvenidos! Welcome!" Dobby exclaimed as they all danced through the doors. "Welcome to 'la fiesta de Cinco de Mayo!'" he shouted raising his arms in the air.  
  
The crowd responded with a chorus of shouts. "Fiesta!"  
  
Harry was having a wonderful time, however, it takes two to tango and at the rate Ron and Hermione were going, eventually he wouldn't have a dancing partner. He twirled around the room and ran into Professor Snape. "Hola, profesor! Como estás?" he grabbed his professor by the cheeks and squished his face.  
  
"Hola, Harry! May I have this dance?"  
  
"Olé! Porqué no?" he took his professor's hand and they started to twirl around the dance floor. Dobby was ecstatic, he was flowing around the library holding tightly to Professor McGonnagle as they danced. One song after another played and the entire student body danced around the library. Eventually Professor Snape excused himself to dance with Professor Trewlany and proceeded to dance with her. Harry was just about to ask Draco Malfoy to dance when a sharp pain ran through his head. He was not alone, everyone in the library bent over holding their heads in their hands.  
  
Professor McGonnagle was the first one to come to as she held a wildly happy Dobby in her arms. She looked at him confused then looked around the room. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "What the-" she almost said.  
  
Everyone now stood and looked around, they had no idea what they had been thinking, they all remembered the strange urge to dance and party, but they didn't understand why. Hermione's head snapped up. "Dobby-" she said menacingly. "What did you do?" everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Dobby who was now on the floor stood with his shoulders up and his teeth forming a smile. "Dobby thought that everybody should celebrate Cinco de Mayo," he smiled.  
  
Hermione lunged at him but Professor Snape caught her. "Miss Granger, I'd expect you of all people to not want to kill a house elf."  
  
"I'm not alone," she clawed.  
  
"Dobby enchanted the drinks, they made everybody happy - they made everybody like each other. Dobby only meant well by it," he hung his head.  
  
"That's quite alright, Dobby, you've done enough good for the rest of the year, now why don't you clean this up. Students - classes today are cancelled in order to recover from the uncontrollable urge to dance," Professor McGonnagle concluded. "Is that alright with you Professor Dumbledore?" she questioned.  
  
She looked over to see Professor Dumbledore still dancing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" she squeaked.  
  
"Oh - oh yes, of course," he swallowed hard. "But then again, I say 'what's wrong with a little fun every now and then?'"  
  
"You were not at breakfast this morning, Albus, you didn't drink the drinks," she inquired.  
  
He stood up straight. "Perhaps you are right, I'll not deny it," he concluded and walked out of the library.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked back to the Gryffindor common room exhausted. They sat down on the couch. "Wow, Ron, you really know how to dance," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't even know I could move like that," he shook his head.  
  
"Well, you two were definitely having at it. All I remember is dancing with Professor Snape for the larger portion of the time," he scratched his forehead.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeah Hermione?"  
  
"Professor Snape never drinks the drinks at breakfast, he always has his tea."  
  
a/n: hmm, I'm concidering making another chapter, tell me what you think...


End file.
